Right Here In Loving Memory
by YFWE
Summary: Oh no! Jack Nicholson's right behind you! Run, Eggo French Toaster Stick, run!
1. Right Here

Heyo, everyone. Well, this is a two-part songfic that I've had in my head for a while and now I'm putting it out there. The first part is from "Right Here", by Staind. The new Cd from them, 'Chapter V' came out last Tuesday. Hell yeah, I went and bought it. Awesome CD.

These songfics are kinda in my own little ADJL world. In other words, I'm not saying that things remotely like this will happen in the series. In fact, if what happens in the second part was in the series, it'd be a bitchin' long series. (Heh, I wanted to put that word there 'cause I feel like it) Ok, that's all. Enjoy! Maybe. I dunno, do whatever you want.

Right Here

YFWE

Jake's POV

/I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made/

I made a mistake. Okay, I admit it. Stepped out on a ledge here...

It was a mistake to break up with you, Rose. Even if maybe we aren't meant to be together.

/I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face/

I know... that there are things about me that you don't really like, but I don't see why we can't put that aside and try to ride through it. I know you're destined to fight me, and I you. But I don't think that it has to be this way.

/But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting/

I may have said that I left- said that we were through, said 'no more of this'. Especially after I found out your secret. And then, shortly after, you found out mine. But in reality, I was still holding out hope. Hope that somehow, someway, we might still be able to be together.

/And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting/

It's because I still love you, Rose. I'm not sure if you've moved on... but I know that I haven't. It almost seems as if I can't be without you- even if, in reality, I shouldn't be with you.

Rose's POV

/I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as I can take/

Jake... don't you worry, I haven't moved on. How could I?

I still love you.

But I hope that you're not going to give up being the American Dragon just so we can be together.

/and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break/

If you think that if you do that, then I'll give up my position in the Huntsclan, think again. You- we- can't give up. We have to get through this together- and that means you'd better not give that up. And truthfully, I thought that I was not going to mope about you breaking up with me and just find someone else.

/But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting/

But I couldn't. It was in those few days that I realized... I really do love you. More than I thought I did. I actually think those days away from you helped me to realize that. /And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting/

Jake... if you need more time to think about this, I understand. But I think that we need to wait 'til the moment is right. I think we should wait until we square off against each other again. And then we can reveal to both my uncle and your dragon master our plans.

I can't believe how Romeo and Juliet-ish this sounds, can you?

End Rose's POV

/I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you/

"Okay", Jake said, sure of himself, "I'll do it. We'll do it." He got closer to her, "I know the consequences might be pretty harsh, but now I see... that we'll make it through. We have to."

/I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you/

Their eyes met. Slowly, Jake went in to kiss her. Something they'd done before. But it had never been like this...

"Oh my God, I love you so much...", Jake whispered in her ear.

/Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting/

They kissed for the longest time, there in the dark alleyway between where 17th and Main Street come together. They were kinda out where someone could see them if they happened to walk by the alley entrance. But so what if they did?

It didn't matter anymore.

/But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting/

A cell phone rang. Jake was certainly hoping it wasn't his, but it was. Pulling back from Rose gently, he flicked the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Jake? It is Grandpa. I need you back at the shop. NOW!"

Jake sighed, "Okay, Gramps. See ya in a sec." He turned back to Rose, "Rose... my Grandpa needs me for something. I dunno what for. But maybe I'll see you again soon... and don't move ahead with our plan yet. We have to do it together."

He stepped away from her, and looked up to the deep blue April sky, "DRAGON UP!", he changed into his dragon form, and flew up into the air. He hovered for a moment, and looked back at Rose. "Later", he smiled, and soared off into the distance until no more of him could be seen.

You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting/

Rose stood there for the longest time, before whispering, "I will. Don't worry, Jake. I can't wait 'til we get this sorted out. But until then..." She brushed her blond hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I will be right here waiting."

END CHAPTER

Done. Man, not only was I listening to that song while I was writing, but then the music video came on as well. Funny.

Well, I hope that was to everyone's liking. What happens afterwards? I'll leave that to you to ponder. I'm not writing that. But there will be a second part. Look for it soon. Later.

YFWE


	2. In Loving Memory

Well, hi again. This is the second part. This fic isn't all that popular- and I was pretty sure it wouldn't be- but still... you just always kinda hope that all your fics are good. Actually... well, I'll tell anyone reading later. Enjoy the second/last part.

Reviewers:

CelloSolo2007: You want more? Okay. :gives more and runs away:

AmericanDragonFan: I suppose you want more too, don't you. Fine. :gives more and runs to the nearest Waffle House:

This is based off of the song 'In Loving Memory", by Alter Bridge. Never heard of AB? If you've heard of Creed, this is Creed with a new lead singer and their old bassist from a few years back. I highly recommend their album; very nice! Listen to it and Gorillaz's 'Dare' whenever I write. That is, unless it's DIP, in which case it's either Avenged Sevenfold or Weird Al Yankovic. (Go Weird Al!)

Anyway... here it is.

In Loving Memory

YFWE

/Thanks for all you've done/

Wow. I honestly can't believe it. But here I am. In a place I was kind of hoping I'd never have to be. But I knew it was inevitable, so... not much I can do.

Thank you. For everything. Everything we've done for each other. Everything you've done for me.

/I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone/

It's only been a week, I guess. But it seems as if it's been an eternity. Just can't believe that you're not here with us anymore. No one can.

/You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly/

I still almost feel like you're still here. Just maybe.

Remember the walks we used to take? It wasn't all that long ago. We'd walk along the harbor, feel the wind rush through our hair. (Or lack thereof later on)

I took one the other day. I believe it was the day before the viewing. Just to remember. For old times' sake. I think that I'll take one every day from now on.

/I never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting/

It seems like for so long- ever since we were pretty young, I've had you and you've had me. I never really knew loneliness. Until lately.

You were always there for me. We were there for each other. Sometimes I think that we had the happiest marriage in the world. I stand by that claim today, as I look at you lying here, eyes close, arms crossed peacefully.

Are you peaceful? I think you are. At least, that's the way you look. 

/And I'll come home and I miss your face  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see/

I'll go home tonight. To the home we've shared for 68 years now. I don't know yet if I'm going to sell it or not. It was a large enough house for us when the kids moved out. Now, if I'm the only one there... what's the point, you know? There has to be another family out there that could use the house better than I could. A happy family. Just like we were...

No. Like we still are. All one big happy family.

Hey, guess what? You know your oldest great-granddaughter Kate? We just found out that she's pregnant. Due in July. You know what that means? Her baby will be the next to inherit dragon powers. Haley's grandson, Kyle, is the current American Dragon. But he's 26 and would like to get on with his life. I mean, I was able to stop when I was eighteen, and then Haley took over. No American Dragon has ever gone that long. But he's the youngest right now. The Dragon Council is thinking of bringing a temporary replacement in from Canada to be the new one until we have one old enough, since Canada's got two right now.

I can see you now as you lie here. You look alive. I know you aren't, but that's the way you look. It'll be hard, after today, to remember your face. But I will always keep this moment in my mind. As I have kept so many others. All I have to is close my eyes, and there you are.

/And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free/

When I do that, I realize that you've always been, and always will be, a part of who I am. You still live in all of us, even when we can't see you. We still_ feel_ you.

/I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me/

Remember our song? I'm sure you do. 'Right Here'? You used to love that song. From the time we finally expressed our love to each other until... I'm sure you're still singing that song up in Heaven right now. 'I'll still be right here waiting'... those words... I know that right now, you're waiting there at Heaven's gates for me. Until I arrive there with you and we can be together again.

You know I can't sing. We established that a long time ago. But every night since you've been gone, I've sang our song. It helps me get to sleep at night. It comforts me.

/I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true/

I brought a couple of pictures of you with me tonight. Yeah, there's already a lot of 'em here. But these ones are special to me. These are the ones that I took with me on all those trips I had to go on. And the ones I've been looking at every night since you were gone. I also brought a piece of your wedding dress. Why? It reminds me of you in almost no way a picture ever could. Do you remember our wedding night? Oh, right. How could you not. The best night of our lives together. Can you think of a better time? I can't.

/You were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me/

You were a great wife. So true to me... we were true to each other, weren't we? Didn't you think I was? Oh wait. Forgot. I'll make a note-to-self- to ask you that in a few years.

Wow, like I said, I still can't believe you're no longer here. But then I remember- you still are. Maybe not in body, but in mind and in soul. You... you still mean everything to me. I miss you...

/I'm glad you've been set free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still/

I know you were sick for a pretty long time. Three years... I'm kind of glad that you're not suffering anymore. That you no longer feel any pain. But if you hadn't gotten sick, would you still be here with me?

/And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning/

Well, I... they're telling me that I have to wrap it up. I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could stay here with you forever.

But I know that I can't do that... yet.

/And you always will/

It'll be sooner than you think. I don't know exactly how soon, but still it's near.

/And you always will/

Okay, I've got to go, I guess. Thanks again... for everything you did for me. And for everything we did for each other.

/And you always will/

See you soon, Rose. I love you.

END

Ahh... finally finished. I may update another fic later tonight. But first...

Just wanted some people's opinions: I don't know if I'm doing all that well lately in terms of my writing. It's almost as if I feel I'm getting worse. What do you think? Well, later.

YFWE


End file.
